The Chat
by XStarryNightX
Summary: Updated and Refix! “You really do look adorable when you blush like that,” he responded. (AC & tad of KL) ONE-SHOT! Hope you enjoy!


A short one-shot. Basically I got bored and instead on continuing on my other storied I decided to do a one-shot sort of them. Hope you enjoy it! Characters are (Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and a little of Lacus)

"The Chat"

****

"(Cagalli's POV)"

"It has been awhile Kira," I said sitting down.

"Yes, it has Cagalli," Kira replied back, while sitting down himself.

Looking at each other carefully, we both kept silent. Then again, I was never good at keeping quiet. "So how are you?" I asked.

Smiling gently he answered, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Feeling a little bit nervous, I kept quiet until the waitress came over.

"Have you decided?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, we will like to the large special with no anchovies," Kira responded.

Watching the waitress write down the order quickly, she soon walked away. Frowning slightly, I turned to Kira quickly. "Who ever said I wanted the special?"

Looking up at me surprised, he shrugged his shoulders. "No one I suppose."

Feeling my anger rise, I stared at him intensely. But before I had the chance to yell back, he took hold of my left hand. Watching him in amazement, he gently pulled it towards him, and looked carefully at the diamond ring on my finger.

"Kira?" I asked carefully.

"When I first found out you guys were dating, I was some what surprised," Kira responded quietly. "But when I heard about the engagement, I was truly happy for you two."

Looking down at the ring, I nodded. I quietly whispered, "I could never my feelings I had during the war. Especially when it had involved Athrun. How could I have fallen for someone who tied me up as his prisoner."

"However, he released you. And you were able to capture his gun. If I am correct," Kira replied solemnly, while letting my hand go.

Pulling my hand to my face, I stared mildly at the ring. "It was weird yet complicated. I was pointing the gun straight at him, yet I didn't want to hurt him. And deep down, I knew the feelings were mutual."

"Don't you think it's funny, that we managed to fall in love with a person during the most strangest moments?" Kira asked carefully.

Smirking, I shook my head slightly. "I always heard girls talk about love. They would say it was breathtaking. And nothing could ever compare to it." Stopping slightly, I continued, "I suppose they were right."

Hearing a light chuckle, I looked up quickly. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. But if you were to tell me this when we first met, I wouldn't believe it. You becoming more girlish everyday Cagalli. Maybe having Athrun around was good for you," Kira replied smiling.

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I turned to the side. "Can you say the same about having Lacus around?" I asked gradually.

"To tell you the truth, I enjoy Lacus's company. When she's around, the air seems to be calm and less stressful."

Turning to face him, I smiled. "Of course it is. You love her. That's what love is about Kira."

Watching him look down, he started to tear the napkin. "But, I. No." he whispered slowly. "I can't."

Feeling sympathy, I reached across for his hand. "Never say never Kira. Lacus has been patient, but you cannot keep her waiting forever."

Smiling slowly at me, he gently squeezed my hand. "I know, but I'm just afraid. Afraid to move on, knowing that there will always be the regret and sadness."

"You know, it's okay to move on. No one is perfect Kira. No one is. But if we work together, then just it will become easier to move on with our lives," I paused, then smiled, "Athrun was there when I needed a shoulder to lean on and I was there when he needed someone to lean on as well. To tell you the truth Kira, we may have achieved this so call peace, but people still disapprove with the relationship that Athrun and I share with each other."

"Cagalli," Kira replied softly.

Looking serious at him, I continued, "Neither he nor I gave up Kira. We fought for what we believe in Kira. And we both love each other. No matter what. The relationship we share is just as strong as the one you share with Lacus. But the both of you must fight for it if you want it to live and grow."

"I never heard you sound so mature," Kira replied softly.

Punching him softly on the arm, I smiled. "It just like you said. I've been hanging around with Zala too much."

"Oh god. Then I'm afraid of what Athrun has become."

Laughing out loud, we both joked around a while more. Before we knew it, our waitress had come back with our order.

"One large special with no anchovies." Placing the pizza down in front of us, we both stared.

"It's huge!" I yelled in astonished.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" Kira replied in mockery.

Smiling up I answered, "I am."

"Then let's dig in!" he shouted.

"Amen!"

………………………………................................................................................

"Home so soon?" a male voice asked.

Walking towards the kitchen, I quickly noticed Athrun sitting on the kitchen counter eating what seemed to be a bucket of chocolate-chip ice cream.

"I only been away for the whole day!" I yelled jokingly.

"I know that. But do correct me if I'm wrong, you did specifically told me that you were going out for lunch with Kira," Athrun replied.

"Sorry," I said embarrassed.

Watching him hop down from the counter, he swiftly walked towards me but disposed the ice-cream along the way.

"How is Kira?" Athrun asked uneasily.

Sighing out loud, I said, "I really think his doing better. With Lacus and all."

Lifting up a eyebrow, Athrun watched me in amusement. It was like he knew something that I didn't know. Pushing him away by the chest, I walked toward a cabinet and grabbed a spoon. "I'm guessing you don't have that much faith in your best friend?"

"Of course I do, it's just that," Athrun paused.

Taking the bucket of ice-cream, I turned to face Athrun. "It's just what? What exactly are you hiding from me?"

Shaking his head, he walked towards me. Taking his spoon from the bucket he took a scoop of ice-cream. Watching him carefully, he gently placed the tip of the spoon into my mouth. Using my tong, I gently wiped the spoon clean.

"Mmm, that tastes good," I mumbled quietly.

Closing my eyes, I tired to savor the flavor but reopened them quickly when I felt a pair of warm lips covering my own. Pulling away, I watched Athrun smiled.

"You really do look adorable when you blush like that," he responded.

Becoming even more red, I punch him slightly. "Do you think, that Kira and Lacus will be fine?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. If it is meant to be then it will happen."

"But what happens if Kira takes too long? Or he somehow screws everything up?" I asked annoyed.

"It won't. So don't worry much about it."

"But how do you know?" I started but stopped when Athrun placed two fingers over my mouth.

Frowning I bit, I was about to protest when I heard the phone ring. Feeling somewhat defeated, I walked away and quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh my god Cagalli! You won't believe it!" a voice shouted.

"Lacus?" I asked stunned.

"He proposed! Kira actually proposed to me!" Lacus shouted.

"My brother?" Turning around quickly, I faced Athrun. I finally took noticed of his smirk. It was just then, when I felt some click. Smiling into the phone I replied, "Congratulation Lacus. I wish you and my brother the best of luck. But as of right now, I have to deal with my own fiancé."

"Of course, I call back later. Goodbye." Hanging up with Lacus, I quickly walked back to Athrun's side.

"So what have we been hiding Mr. Zala?" I asked deviously.

"Who me? Hide something from you! That is ridiculous Miss. Attha!" he replied while pretending to be scared.

"Well then, I suppose there is always a way to get the someone to spill. And I think I know a way." I replied smiling viciously. Turning on my heels I started to move away.

"Cagalli? What are you thinking?" Athrun asked nervously.

Walking away from the kitchen , I shouted back, "You will soon find out Mr. Zala. But let me warn you know, no one gets away with lying to me. No one! Especially when it has to do with my brother! And if you do seem to get away with it….well lets just say there is hell to pay!"

Picturing in my mind of Athrun becoming pale, I soon heard him running after me. "But Kira made me promise!" he shouted.

Payback is going to be sweet.

………………………………...........................................................................................

Author's Notes:

Now, let me see. I suppose this has nothing to do with nothing. No connection with anything either. I just felt like writing something short and simple. So I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you thought.

I'll try to finish my other stories as soon as possible!

xoxo


End file.
